Not Enough
by ghostthings
Summary: Jessica doesn't approve of Liz's and Conner's relationship. I suck at summaries too.
1. Default Chapter

When Elizabeth Wakefield returned home, the phone was ringing. She quickly went to answer it. "Hello, this is the Wakefield residence" and in return she was greeted by "Hey Liz!" It was Conner McDermott's voice and she melted at its sound. "Wanna go to Italy with me?"

Please? Could I please go with Conner to Italy? You even said yourself I needed a break. Please?" 

"Oh, I don't know honey" was her reply from her mother. "I know you're eighteen and considered an adult, but you'll be so far away and I won't know what will happen to you."

"Yeah, Elizabeth. Don't go. Besides I'll miss you, we'll all miss you." Jessica supported her mother.

"But mom, please?"

Everyone was so absorbed into the issue, they didn't hear the door unlock

"Alice, I think we should let Elizabeth go." This opinion came from Ned Wakefield, Elizabeth's father. "You have said she was very stressed out by her school work and needed a break. What better way for her to relax than let her go to the place she's always wanted to go?"

"Oh I suppose you're right. I'm sorry Elizabeth, I should've let you go the first second you mentioned it. When are you leaving?"

"Conner and I are going to leave tomorrow morning. Are you sure mother?"

"Of course."

For the rest of the day, Elizabeth was so happy she was glowing. Even though Mrs. Wakefield was still a little worried, she didn't regret her decision when she saw her. But Jessica took the decision differently. She was angry and didn't speak to anyone but no one noticed.


	2. In Italy

Elizabeth and Conner were now in Italy. Conner didn't regret bringing her there. Like everyone, he thought she was pretty stressed out and it showed. What better way to cheer her up than bringing her to the place where her favorite food was created? One look at her face would prove his point.

Oh my God! This is incredible! I can't believe I'm in Italy! "Thank you, Conner. I really appreciate you bringing me here. I just can't wait to see every corner of Italy." She was answered by a brief peck on the cheek. She turned her glowing face towards Conner and gave him a full kiss. It took a few minutes and by the time they finished, they were both out of breath. 

"Come on! Let me bring you to where we're going to stay." 

It was a huge, luxurious room in a beautiful hotel. It had two beds, a bathroom with a tub, a shower, a hot tub and even a mini-kitchen with counters, a fridge already stocked with snacks and a stove, a couch, a TV and even a mini-bookcase.

Elizabeth was speechless. "Sorry about being in the same room. I was a little late and this was the best they had to offer." Conner said apologetically. But she didn't care and it was obvious. She had rushed to the bookcase and saw that it was filled with old classics and all of her favorite books in English. It even had a pocket Italian/English dictionary. "This is incredible!"

Conner knew by Elizabeth's feelings that all the money he saved from the gigs he did that he could've used for himself was worth it. "Wanna take a walk around Italy?"

She agreed, but before they left, Conner tossed something onto Elizabeth's bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk was wonderful. Italy is so beautiful. Elizabeth thought to herself. Conner had unexpectedly left her to go somewhere else but before he left he summoned a cab to bring her to the hotel. Elizabeth was enjoying the ride and the sights she was seeing so much that she didn't really wonder what Conner was doing at all. She finally got to her hotel. She was even about to pay the cab driver for driving her around Italy for a little while longer, but luckily she resisted.

When she was inside of her room, she noticed a package that she hadn't seen before on one of the beds. She was curious and picked it up. She noticed that it had her name on it written in Conner's handwriting. She opened the box and found a gift. It was a beautiful dress, a turquoise color that brought out her eyes. It was sleeveless with a V-neck and ended just below her knees. Then she saw a note. It said: "Wear the dress tonight. At eight o' clock, there will be a cab outside of the hotel waiting for you. Tell the driver you are Miss Wakefield and he will bring you to a restaurant."

She checked the clock, 7:30. Just enough time to freshen up. When it was eight she followed the instructions and sure enough she was brought to a restaurant. There she saw Conner waiting for her at a table. He was also wearing a tux. At the sight of him in a tux made Elizabeth giggle but she was able to control herself.

Conner thought Elizabeth was beautiful and told her so. He greeted her with a kiss and then they ordered and began to talk. The talked about what they saw while they ate. They were both having a good time. When they finished they headed back to the hotel together.

Back at the hotel, they both a glass of red wine they found in a cabinet. It was sweet and thick and made them both relaxed and contented. Then they sat together at the couch watching TV. They cuddled and gave each other kisses. Then Conner began to kiss her so deeply that they both forgot about the TV and tuned it out. Elizabeth kissed him back with the same passion and soon there were hands. Then Connor had a bold thought. He slipped his hands around her body until they felt the zipper to her dress. He slowly unzipped it and surprisingly, Elizabeth did not object or stop him. He slowly slipped the dress off of her and she still didn't stop him. He saw that she was wearing set of red lace bra and panties. He hesitated there and stopped but continued to kiss her. She must have felt his hesitation because soon she took his hand positioned it to her bra hook and took his other hand to her panties. He understood her message and took off her remaining articles of clothing. Conner was nervous. He didn't know what to do next. Then Elizabeth started taking off his clothes. Then he was naked. Then she did something totally out of character. She took his left hand and pressed to her breasts and took his right hand to her thighs. Then she began to press her body against his. He tightly squeezed her left breast and stroked the area where her panties should have been. She began to moan and it gave Conner pleasure. Then she began to move her fingers in a circular motion around the base of his penis. It was he started to moan now. Then he added something new. He started touching her right nipple with his tongue. Then he began to lick it. Elizabeth must have gotten impatient for she abruptly pressed his head to her breast and he began to suck her nipple hard. They were both getting a lot of pleasure now and continued their actions. He started to bite, gently and slowly at first but started putting in pressure. Elizabeth started to move away and wriggle down until her head was at level with his crotch.  She nipped his thighs and then moved slowly towards his crotch.  Then she began to lick it.  Then Elizabeth stopped and reached for something in her bag. She took out a small package and opened it. It was a condom and she put it on Conner slowly. Then she looked into his eyes and they held a question. Elizabeth nodded slowly and they both began kissing again. They went to lie on the bed together and resumed what they had been doing a few seconds ago. Then he slowly slipped into her and their bodies were one. For the next few minutes, both of them experienced pure bliss.


End file.
